Not My World, But Still My Home
by Silith Noctis
Summary: My name is Aden. One day, I fell into a different world, and joined four hobbits on their journey. Never did I think I'd get into something so much bigger than me, but, hey, eventually I'll get back home. Right? (this summary is pretty bad i'm sorry. So is the first chapter, honestly)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction time. My name is Aden and I'm what you would call a skin-changer. I have slightly wavy hair in a platinum-blond color, which I keep in a tight ponytail and yellow eyes like the most of the pack, and tan skin. My usual outfit consist of a long sleeved shirts and nice black pants with pockets on the side.

I think a lot of people would believe I have a hard life. Yes, I don't know my parents, although the current head says I look a lot like her daughter, who disappeared a while back. But I'm going on to graduate, trying to major in psychology, I'm a pro at playing the violin, and am pretty proud of myself. The only problem was that I tried to introduce my girlfriend to my family. She freaked, broke up with me, and later tried getting back together. The main reason I didn't do it was that she wanted me to bite her. I had to explain that that's not how it works and is completely unsanitary. But the pack was already fed up, and now they blamed me for almost revealing them (although they erased her memories). I never belonged with them. One member found me by the river and I had a strange form, at least to them. So they exiled me. They used that word. This is too medieval for my taste.

As for my strange form, I wasn't a wolf. I was more feline or lizard-like than anything. Smooth, sleek, black colored body and actually a couple of grey scales covering the front of my legs and running down my back, and a long tail. I decided to take my summer break and go on a journey to wherever, and was walking in a forest. Suddenly, I smelled smoke. I smelt a wisp before, but I thought it was from a campfire. Looking behind me, I realized it was from a full on forest fire. And it was approaching rapidly.

I began to run. Fire was one definite way of killing a skin changer. I kept running to where it was coolest, spotting the river. It wasn't very wide, and didn't seem very deep. I was grateful that I decided to buy the water proof case and bag. Carefully, I began to cross. Swimming wasn't my forte and this was a risky move. But I managed. That is, until I got to the middle.

I didn't spot the current or that the bottom dropped off. I lost my footing, and suddenly I was being dragged down the river like a ragdoll. I couldn't get a grip on anything. And then I was in the rapids, head and whole body getting dunked, holding on to my items desperately. At one point, I hit a rock, knocking me out cold.

When I woke up on the shore, I was surprised. I should most likely be dead. But I wasn't. Disoriented, but alive. I dragged myself farther onto land. Somehow, I hadn't lost any of my things. My clothes, slightly damp, were still okay. Grabbing my violin case and opening it, I grabbed my phone. Turning it on, I saw that I had no signal. "Great" I muttered to myself, standing up. Slinging my case around my shoulders and grabbing my bag, I headed in a random direction. Eventually I came across a small road and followed it. After a while, I felt something.

It sounds cliché, but I trust my senses. And I felt something evil. Walking in the opposite direction of where the feeling was coming from, I heard a voice yell "Mushrooms!" excitedly. I ran towards the shout, hoping to find people. When I got there, no one was there. Then there it was. The sound of galloping hooves heading towards me. A small hand grabbed my wrist, yanking me off the road. I was pushed under a small ledge created by some roots, a two hands over my mouth. Beside my sat small kids. No, not kids. They were tiny, but they had adult faces. And were barefoot, showing off hairy feet. Okay.

As the galloping came by, I hoped it would pass. But it stopped. Through a small hole, I could see some of it. A black horse with a black rider. I could not see their face, and I don't think id like too. Beside me, one of the small beings grabbed something and threw it. The black rider shrieked and ran towards the noise it had created. "Go, Go!" one said, and we were off. One was still holding my wrist as they attempted to drag me. I went along, thinking it was the best decision. When they were sure we were safe, they stopped. "Thank you" I said. "My name is Frodo, that's Sam, Pippin, and Merry" Frodo said, pointing to each of the small beings accordingly, "Who are you?"

"My names is Aden" I answered. "What are you doing here?" the one he called Sam asked. "I have the right to be on the road" I answered, maybe a bit rudely. They looked confused as they glanced at each other. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we don't get many men in the Shire" he said. The Shire? "What is going on?" Pippin asked. Merry pushed passed the others, approaching Frodo.

"The Black rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?" I shook my head, following them as they walked. "Can I come with you?" I said, causing them to look at me. "Why should we trust you?" Sam asked. "I haven't given you any reason to not trust me. I've met some ghost in my life, and that thing felt like a poltergeist" I said, "And I don't want to meet it again."

Merry looked at Pippin, silently asking what's a poltergeist. "You can feel it?" Frodo asked, "How?"

"I don't know. I always could feel things like this" I explained. Frodo nodded. "He can come" he said, "I have to leave the Shire...Sam and I must get to Bree". "Right...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!" Merry shouted. As they ran out into the open, another black rider burst in out of nowhere. We ran to a river and I spotted a dock. It was small and had a simple raft next to it. But I felt the thing again, and there were more. The shriek rang out through the night. "They're several of them" I said as I saw them. All in black robes and black horses, holding wicked looking swords. We ran to the river, but I heard a thump behind me. Stopping, I saw Sam trying to get Frodo up. I ran over and scooped them both up, running back to the dock. Putting them down, Sam leaped across. Frodo went next, nearly not making it. The black riders were right at the edge now. Taking a few steps back, I leaped and landed on the raft, almost rolling of, but small hands stopped my fall. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked. "The brandwine bridge...twenty miles." Merry answered. "What are those?" I asked. "We don't know" Frodo replied. "What are you?" I asked, turning to them.

"We're hobbits"


	2. Chapter 2

I accepted that I was either dreaming, or somehow fell into another universe. Considering I could feel and see stuff clearly, I went with the latter. But how?

By the time we reached the place called Bree, it was pouring. Thankfully, I had a compact umbrella in my bag. Frodo knocked on the large gate. A little window opened, closed, and a little window set lower opened. "What do you want?" the gatekeeper said.

"We're headed for the prancing pony" Frodo shouted over the loud rain. The gatekeeper shone the light on us. "Hobbits! Four Hobbits and a man, and what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn... our business is our own" Frodo replied. "Alright, young sir, I meant no offense" the gatekeeper said, swinging the large doors open. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad...can't be too careful."

Helping to maneuver between people at the front, the hobbits guiding me, we arrived at an inn. I swung the door open, allowing the four to step inside first. The first floor was a bar. The smell of alcohol was strong. I closed my umbrella, which got me strange looks, as the four went up to the inn keeper. They spoke a bit, I wasn't paying attention, but I caught the gist of it.

After getting a table, I went with Merry to go get some drinks. "So, what were you doing by the Shire?" he asked. "I don't really know" I said. Because I don't. Maybe that river was a portal, but who knows. I don't. He thought about my answer and just shrugged. We returned to the table. "What's that?" Pippin asked. "This, my friend, is a pint"

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!"

As we sat around talking, I felt like I was being watched. I sipped the beer in my hand as I looked around, spotting a man in a dark cloak in a dark corner, smoking a pipe. "So you noticed him to, eh, Aden" Sam stated. I nodded. "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo asked the bartender. I think he's the bartender.

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider"

I realized Pippin hadn't returned. I spotted him speaking with some people. "Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins... he's over there"

Frodo jumped onto his feet. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side...if you follow me" Pippin said, getting unsteadily to his feet. Frodo tried to drag him away from the people, causing Pippin to spill his beer. He pushed Frodo, who fell back. I saw him reaching for something, a glint of gold, and he vanished. Completely.

The bar is in a total silence. Then they burst in loud talking. Looking for the missing hobbit, I accidently bumped into someone. "Hey!" they shouted. "I'm sorry, but I have to go" I said, trying to locate the rest of the hobbits. He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket, turning me around. "You made me spill my drink" the man growled. There goes my first try at politeness. "You're making me waste my time" I replied. He laughed, shoving his pint at me. "Go buy me another one" he said sternly. I shoved the thing right back at him. "Fight me" I growled, bracing myself. The man looked drunk, and I could take him either way. He scowled, aiming a punch at my head. I sidestepped, and kicked the back of his knees. He stumbled and fell, apparently too drunk to get back up. A couple people clapped as I spotted three of the hobbits running up some stairs. I made my way towards them.

Running up the stairs, I burst into a room. They were up there, along with a handsome man. The same man I saw watching us, I realized. "And who might you be?" the mystery man asked. "I'm Aden. Who are you?"

"Strider" he answered. "And I know what is hunting you."

We moved to the inn on the other side of the streets, later in the night, I heard the sound of hooves and later shrieks, as they realized we weren't in the Prancing Pony. I went up to Strider. "What are they?"

"They were once men" he said, staring out the window, "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

The sounds of galloping horses and the creepy shrieks were thundering away. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." He said the last sentence facing the hobbit. "Not poltergeist" I said silently to myself. "What?" Strider said. "Poltergeist. Violent ghost" I explained, "they're terrible."

"Strange fellow, aren't you" Strider said. I didn't reply. Something felt familiar about this situation. But not like I experienced it, more like I watched it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had already written the first two chapters when I published the first one, so that's why I had updated quickly. Anyways, tell me if I should anythings I should change or any suggestions.

We've been travelling for a while now. Strider says he's leading us to a place called Rivendell, house of Elrond. Sam seemed very excited about the prospect of meeting the elves. If these elves are anything like the ones at home, I don't understand why they would want to go there. But I'm guessing they aren't like the ones back home. Soon after exiting the forest, the hobbits began to untie their knapsacks from Bill, the pony. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall" Strider said. "What about breakfast?" Pippin asked. "You've already had it" the man answered bluntly. "We've had one breakfast, yes," Pippin continued, "But what about second breakfast?" I had to stifle a laugh.

Strider looked at Pippin blankly and turned away, shaking his head. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip" Merry said. Pippin looked baffled and actually, kind of scared. "What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner...he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it" Merry said as an apple was thrown to him. He caught it, and a next one came at Pippin. The apple hit him on the forehead. I did laugh to that. "Hey, don't laugh at me. Hobbits are a lot more delicate than you giants" Pippin shouted, picking up the apple. "Really," I said and walked over, "then a delicate being should not be walking this trek." I scooped him up, holding him bridal style. "Hey!" he shouted, but I just ran to catch up to Strider, the hobbit flailing in my arms. I heard laughing from the rest of the hobbits as they walked behind us.

By the time we reached the place, it was night time. The place we reached were the ruins of the tower of Amon-Sul, as Strider explained. He had given the hobbits a sword each and even one for me. The man went off to check the surrounding area or something. Frodo was trying to get some rest early, and the rest were making a fire. "I don't think that's a good idea" I stated wearily. "How else are we going to eat?" Sam asked as he pulled out a pan, utensils, and some food. I guessed the Nazgul couldn't be too close and set down my violin. Soon, they had a fire going

As Sam was cooking, we all huddled in closer. The night was cold. I heard shuffling and turned to see Frodo walking towards us. "What are you doing?" he shouted. "Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon" Merry replied. "We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo" Sam said. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo shouted, kicking dirt into the fire. "Oh, that's nice...ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin cried. "I don't think you have your priorities in the right place" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

A loud shriek came from the distance. I could feel the evil things approaching. Fear filled the hobbits' eyes as they shot up. "Go!" yelled Frodo. We climbed the stairs onto the summit of the weather top. We went to the center and stood back-to-back as the Nazgul appeared. Instinctively I growled, crouching a bit low as five of the things appeared. They walked towards us slowly, holding up their swords threateningly. "Back you devils" Sam cried as he swung at the one in the middle. The thing blocked it, shattering the hobbits sword, and knocked him away. Pippin and Merry were shaking and threw themselves to the side. "I got this" I told myself as they approached. Swinging my sword, the thing just blocked it. It twisted it, making the sword go flying. I felt a punch and also went flying.

I landed on the ground a couple feet away. They were closing in on Frodo now. I heard faint whispering in a language I couldn't understand. Frodo reached into his pocket and took out the ring. The wraiths shrieked when he did, but as he slipped the ring on, he disappeared, like back at the inn.

This didn't faze the wraiths at all. The one in the middle takes out a dagger and stabs, hitting his mark, as a scream rang out and the hobbit reappeared. I got down on all fours and shifted. It was a quick, but weird, process that only last a couple seconds. Once I finished, I leapt towards the wraiths. I hissed and slammed into some. They shrieked and backed up as Sam ran over to Frodo. I heard another shriek, and turned to see one on fire. Strider appeared, swinging his sword and a torch, fighting and setting ablaze the remaining Nazgul. They were screeching and running away and I did my best to avoid them.

As the last one fell of the weather top, Strider ran to Frodo. He picked up the blade the wraith used and stared at it grimly. "Help him, Strider!" Sam cried, Frodo was already losing color. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade" the man said as the blade dissipates. He throws the hilt onto the floor and looks back to the four. "Do something" Sam said, cradling his friend. "This is beyond my skill to heal" Strider states, "He needs Elvish medicine." I approached, still in my other form. Strider turns swiftly and points his sword at me. "Wait!" Merry yelled, "Its Aden. I saw him transform."

I bowed my head, and he sheaths his sword. "You have explaining to do" he says, scooping up the fading hobbit. "But now, we need to get to Rivendell"

We rushed on. I was up in front, Frodo tied to my back, along with my violin. I was not leaving that behind. My bag was still on Bill. "Hurry!" Strider yells. They're all carrying torches and I was nervous. What if one tripped and set me on fire?

But right now, my priority was the hobbit on my back. I said I was sleek, not small. I could fit all four of the hobbits, and maybe the man as well, on my back. I heard Frodo mumbling the name Gandalf. He was going to live, damn it.


	4. Not a story update

**This isn't an update on the story. **I'm sorry, but I haven't had the time to update. Plus my Word account expired, so I'm going to have to find something else. Any suggestions? All I really need is something that helps correct grammar.

Anyways, I'm not sure where this story is going. Originally, this was going to be a Hobbit fanfiction with another OC of mine, but I decided against it (Although I'll probably write it eventually). But I was maybe thinking Aden x Legolas for this one, but I'm not sure (Of course, I wouldn't make the story focus on the pairing). I'm not even sure if I should add romance, but tell me what you think! Any and all suggestions will be considered.


	5. Chapter 5

[carefully slides this under the door because I have no excuse for my lateness] This is short, but the next chapter will definitely not come out this late. Plus what is a beta and how do I get one.

We had entered a forest when Strider told us to halt. He untied the ropes keeping Frodo on me and set the hobbit down. I took a couple steps back and shifted back. Breathing hard, I backed away even more, and doubled over and vomited. "Aden!" Strider yelled. "I'll be-" I began, before I vomited again. "I'll be fine", I said once I stopped, "but what about him?"

"It is not good. He is passing into the shadow world and will soon become a wraith like them" he said as a shriek rang out. "They're close" Merry said nervously. Looking at Frodo, it didn't seem like he would last long. His eyes were red and glazed over, and he was pale. He gasped and writhed on the floor. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked urgently. Sam looked at him blankly. "Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil" Strider clarified, to which Sam nodded. "Kingsfoil, Aye. It's a weed" he replied. "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

And they were off. I approached Frodo and sniffed a little. He was fading, and fast. I looked at Merry and Pippin. They both looked as worried as I felt. "He's not going to make it, is he?" Pippin asked, crouching beside me. "I don't know. But as long as he's breathing, we could still hope" I said. It was something a friend of mine would say. 'As long as you're alive, there is hope.' I smiled. She was always the dramatic one in our friend group. "What about you? You vomited twice" Merry stated. "I'll be fine. I… just hadn't shifted in around half a year" I explained. Since I started school, there was just too much to risk. "I didn't know skin changers still existed" Pippin said. Frodo groaned.

Suddenly, a women walked into the clearing, along with strider. She spoke in a language I couldn't understand as she crouched next to Frodo. "Who is she?" Pippin asked as we all stepped back a little. "She's an elf" Sam said, looking worried and mesmerized at the same time.

"He's fading...he's not going to last. We must get him to my father" the elf said. Strider quickly lifts Frodo and placed him on a horse. "I have been looking for you for two days" she said. "Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know" she said, moving closer to the horse. She spoke in the strange language to Strider. They seemed to argue as she grabbed the reins. "What are they saying?" Pippin and I said simultaneously. She reached for Striders hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"I do not fear them."

She mounts the horse, securing Frodo in front of her. "Arwen, ride hard, don't look back" Strider said. Arwen nodded and said something else in the strange language. "What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled as she galloped away. "She knows what she's doing" I said, getting up. My vision went dark for a moment and I stumbled. Strider steadied me, opening his mouth to speak. "I'm fine, just a somewhat dizzy" I said before he could speak, "What now?"

"We wait. Horses will be here soon" he answered. We sat down, Sam a bit more reluctant. "He'll be fine" Strider said. "So," I said, sitting down next to him, "I'm guessing she's your, uh, partner." I honestly don't know what word they would use here. I don't think bae or girlfriend would be it. I couldn't see him using the word bae at all.

It took a day or so, but the horses arrived. We rode to Rivendell, or in my case, just barely held on to the beast. I underestimated how hard it could be. When we had arrived, Frodo was still unconscious.

I had seen some pretty places, like New York once, Redwood National Park, and Venice Beach, but none of them could compare to Rivendell. It looked like something between Greek and descriptions of heaven. The place was made of white stone, arches and pillars carved beautifully. The place took my breath away. And so did the people. Elves. Whatever.

They walked with unnatural grace, kind of like Samuel, this three-hundred year old skin changer I once met. His other form was a bird, I think, which is rare and, seriously, terrifying. Except these elves almost glided across the smooth stone floors. Ethereal was the word to describe them.

Some of the elves came to greet us, including Arwen. I practically fell off my horse and wobbled when I stood. "Never rode a horse before, have you?" Strider asked as he got off his. "Like, once when I was twelve.Ended up breaking my arm" I replied, brushing myself off. It was a field trip to a farm and I was dared to do it. Never rode a horse after that.

"You all have had a tiring journey. We will guide you to the rooms you will be staying in" Arwen said. "What about Frodo?" Sam shouted. Arwen smiled. "He is resting. Do you want to see him now?"

"Yes!" all three shouted, including me. She signaled for the other two elves to lead us as she went to talk with Strider. Of what, I have no idea. As the elves led us to the room Frodo was in, I began to wonder. This is it, right? This is what Frodo needed to do, and he's done it. I guess they'll just return to their home. And I need to do the same, even though I don't know how. The river should have some answers, so I'll start there. But there no point in worrying about it now.

The elves stopped at a door and pushed it open, announcing themselves. We all but ran in, settling at the sides of the bed. I noticed two other people in the room. An old man and an old looking elf. The two that led us here left the room. The silence was thick for a few minutes.

"And who might you be?"

I look back at the old man. He was dressed in a gray cloak and pointy hat. "I'm Aden" I replied. Both of the strangers studied me, until the old man whispered something in the elf's ear. The elf nodded and stood up.

"I am Elrond. I welcome you all to Rivendell. Now Aden, if you could come with me" he said, walking out the door. I followed him along the hallways, until he came up to a door and opened it. We went in what looked like an office. "Sit, Aden" he said, signaling to a chair. Awkwardly, I took off my violin case and set it beside me and sat. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Yup" I said, "I have no idea where I am, frankly." He glanced at my violin case and walked behind his desk. "You are in Middle Earth. This is not the first time this happened" he said. I was about to question him, but he pulled out a box.

He opened it, and from the contents, he pulled out an old, broken, flip phone.

I'm extremely sorry for this lateness. Anyways, any and all suggestions and comments will be considered.


	6. Chapter 6

I LIED THIS WASN'T EARLIER AT ALL. I'm just really bad at this I'm sorry. But as always, any and all suggestions or comments will be considered.

I stared at the phone. When I finally lifted my eyes to Elrond's, he sighed. "It was some sixty years ago. Her name was Helena, and she came with a company of dwarves, a hobbit, and Gandalf, who were off to reclaim the Lonely Mountain." he explained. "She had no memories of her past at the time, and went by Danny." I stared at him in shock. "What happened to her?"

"The dwarves, the hobbit, and her reclaimed the mountain. After a while, she married one of the dwarves" he said. "Could I talk to her?" I asked slightly anxious.

Helena. Why does that sound so familiar?

"I could send a message, but currently, she is missing" he said. "Oh" I nodded. "Well, I guess that's it then?" I asked. The elf nodded and dismissed me. I got up and left the room, heading back towards Frodo's room. When I walked in, only Sam and the old man were still there.

"Did he explain it all to you?" the old man asked. "Yes" I replied. "Uh, I don't know where the rooms we'll be staying in are" I said. Sam lifted his head and looked like he was going to answer, but instead the old man did. "I'll take him, Samwise. Keep an eye on Frodo" he said, getting up. The hobbit nodded.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes. "Are you.. alright with your situation?" the old man asked.

"Yeah" I replied. "I mean, there is no point in complaining. And I've actually enjoyed myself since I've been here" I said. He looked at me strangely. "I mean college -where I was learning- was absolutely boring. My vacation was going consist of meeting with family and taking care of children. This" I said, gesturing around, "Has been great."

He smiled. "Good" he said. "Ah, here we are" he said, opening a door. The room was large and plain, but still beautiful. Two beds, with a trunk at the end of each one, and a closet in the middle. Curtains blew slowly inwards, and I could see that they covered the way to a balcony. A door was to my left, probably a bathroom. "I'll leave you to settle in" he said, turning around. "Wait, I never got your name" I said. He looked back and smiled. "My name is Gandalf" he said, tipping his head and turning to leave. As I watched him leave and close the door, I shrugged. "I'll ask him stuff later" I said out loud. Setting my stuff down, I walked out on the balcony.

The sun was just setting, and the sight was amazing. Part of Rivendell sprawled out before me, elves walking and talking with eachother, the forest beyond. It was all just breathtaking. Yeah, this was way better than taking care of kids.

Walking back into the room, I glanced at my violin case. Sitting down and placing it in my lap, I opened the case and pulled out my violin. "Inventory time" I whispered to myself, grabbing my bag. Currently, I had my violin, the bow, the case, extra rosin, my phone, two lighters, a couple of pens and a pencil, and my now useless charger. I also had some extra clothes and a couple music sheets. I picked up and laughed. It was the music sheet for a song I was going to play for my ex-girlfriend. It was from her favorite movie, the last one from-

From.

From what? I couldn't have forgotten. She was almost obsessed, especially when the new one was coming out. Hell, I liked them. An I can't remember them at all. Maybe I got some head trauma from when I was in the river? That had to be it. But what else could I be forgetting?

I sighed. It wouldn't help to try and force myself to remember. I just had to wait. I picked the music sheet back up and looked at the tittle. _The Last Goodbye _by Billy Boyd.

Thinking no one would mind, I picked up my violin, setting the sheet on the bed. Positioning the instrument and placing my bow, I stared down at the sheet. Moving the bow and my fingers, I played the song, feeling a little sad and remorseful. I had to get back to my own place. For my friends and college.

_I saw the light fade from the sky  
>On the wind I heard a sigh<br>As the snowflakes cover, my fallen brothers  
>I will say this last goodbye<em>

_Night is now falling, so ends this day  
>The road is now calling, and I must away<em>

_Over hills and under trees  
>Through lands where never light has shone<br>By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars  
>Over snow and winter's morn<br>I turn at last, to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me,  
>I cannot tell- <em>

I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and turned to see Pippin and Merry standing there, next to the table they knocked over. They both shifted on their feet awkwardly, Pippin not making any eye contact.

"That was beautiful" Pippin said. "Thanks" I laughed. "I practiced it originally for the girl I liked. We broke up, but then I kind of fell in love with the song.." I said.

They both looked at each other like I was crazy. "Anyways, you guys wanted something?"

"What did Elrond talk to you about?" Merry piped up. I scratched my head, thinking of a good answer.

"Well, you know how I don't look like I'm from here?" I asked, and they both nodded. "It's because I'm not from here here. At all."

They looked at each other, confused expressions on their faces. "I'm from a very different place, a completely different world actually..."


End file.
